


Боль делает тебя взрослее

by ktj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: Боль — это...(очень давняя зарисовка)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Боль делает тебя взрослее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pain Makes You Grow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/640270) by Eve's Mistake. 



Я стоял там... Без слез, без эмоций. 

— Я тоскую без тебя, — беззвучно шепнул я в пространство, моля, чтобы так или иначе, эти слова достигли моего любимого. 

На войне не обращаешь внимания на боль и страдания, пока не становится слишком поздно. 

Ящик был черным, с серебряной отделкой и изумрудной инкрустацией. Прекрасное произведение искусства. Серебро представляло собой двух переплетенных змей, и каждая деталь была настолько совершенна, что я мог поклясться в том, что эти существа двигаются и дышат. 

Воспоминания ранят сильнее войны. 

_— У меня есть для тебя сюрприз, — улыбнулся он. — Закрой глаза.  
Смеясь, я прикрыл глаза и протянул руки.  
— Какой? — спросил я.  
— Увидишь, — это все, что он сказал, и я почувствовал что-то в своих ладонях.  
Открыв глаза, я увидел черную бархатную коробочку с двумя заколдованными оплетающими друг друга змеями.  
— Ах! — выдохнул я.— Как красиво.  
— Открой, — едва сдерживая волнение, произнес он.  
Внутри коробочки была красивая цепочка. Чуть дыша, я прикоснулся к ней, звенья цепочки перетекали по моей коже, подобно воде.  
— Давай, — шепнул он, и взял ее, чтобы одеть мне на шею. Цепочка красиво легла на мои ключицы, сверкая, словно, в лунном свете.  
— Теперь ты будешь всегда помнить обо мне, — пошутил он. После чего продолжил серьезным тоном, — Я люблю тебя, никогда, ни на секунду не забывай об этом.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сказал я, не подозревая о том, что бремя этих слов навсегда останется со мной. Никто из нас тогда не подозревал об этом._

Но сожаления ранят больнее всего. 

_— Мне очень жаль, — прошептал он, глотая слезы.— Я забыл.  
— Шшш..., — ответил я. — Все нормально, все хорошо.  
Цепочки на наших шеях вспыхнули серебристым светом. Друг для друга мы все еще были дороже жизни, и мечтали о том, чтобы время остановилось, в этом унылом месте, где наши руки дарили нам рай.  
— Ты вернешься? — спросил он, вытирая глаза.  
— Всегда, — пообещал я. — Что бы ни случилось...  
— А сейчас возвращайся к ней, а то твоя жена будет волноваться, — произнес он ласково._

Боль это крик души. 

Две змеи в форме сердца опустились под землю, унося с собой ту, истинную красоту, которую олицетворяли собой: его лицо, его тело, его улыбка... Одна цепочка, бледная как лунный свет и гладкая, словно, вода, исчезла под землей, покоясь на бледной шее. Вторая, подобная блеску луны на безоблачном небосводе, осталась на мне. Я зарыдал. 

Боль это любовь. 

— Малыш, ты в порядке? — послышался голос откуда-то издалека.  
Я оглянулся, встретившись взглядом со своей женой.  
— Да, Джинни, — соврал я.  
— Почему ты хотел прийти сюда? — сухо спросила она. — Ты же едва знал Малфоя.  
Тогда я рыдал на ее плече, снова и снова беззвучно шепча, — Мне жаль, мне так жаль... — Так, как если бы ветер уносил эти слова в долину смерти и шептал их на ухо моему возлюбленному. Успокоившись, я выпрямился и вытер глаза.  
— Ты уверен, что все нормально?— выспрашивала она.  
— Все прекрасно, — снова соврал я, пытаясь улыбнуться. — Боль делает тебя взрослее. _— Она должна..._

Уходя, я шепнул ветру: — Я не забыл... 

Той ночью я ушел, обещая вернуться, и я вернулся... В черном ящике с серебряными змеями — несчастный случай. И где-то там, на небесах, зародился рай, соединяющий влюбленных, с двумя цепочками подобными сиянию луны, и обещающий им настоящую вечную любовь.


End file.
